


Ai, That's Gay

by squirrelmort



Series: Rintori that's gay [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: Rin has a crush on his kohai. Ai doesn't know how he feels.Rintori Week 2016





	1. Senpai and Kohai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 for Rintori Week 2016 Day 1 "Senpai and Kohai"

Rin’s not really sure when he realized he was gay. Part of him had probably always known, but he kept waiting to grow out of it. He was sure once puberty hit, a switch would flip and he would suddenly be interested in girls, but, alas, it never happened. As his friends talked about girls, he kept the hope that maybe he was a late bloomer. After his first wet dream about a teammate, he finally accepted it. But that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it, or, god forbid, tell anyone.

 

He moved back to Japan with two years left of high school. Two years, and then he could do whatever he wanted. Just two more years of staying in the closet. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about his classmates or family rejecting him, or his teammates kicking him out of the locker room. He was sure they would be _sickened_ to know they had changed in front of a homosexual. He had already managed to hide it for so long. He could handle two more years.

 

What he couldn’t handle was his adorable kohai. He was fine when Ai had been scared to talk to him, but they kept getting more friendly and he was nearing his snapping point. Especially since he realized he really like the way Ai said “senpai.”

 

“Senpai, I aced my English test thanks to you!”

 

“Senpai, your times just keep improving!”

 

“Senpai, my mom gave me some cake to share with you!”

 

“Senpai, check out my ass in this cute new swimsuit!”

 

To be honest, he might have just imagined that last one. He was too busy staring at Ai’s ass to pay attention.

* * *

 

 

“I need a new roommate.”

 

Captain Mikoshiba raised an eyebrow. “You and Nitori seem to be getting along so well since regionals. What did he do now?”

 

 _Change his shirt in front of me_. “I can’t live with him.”

 

“I’m gonna need a bit more than that.”

 

 _Every time he calls me senpai, my heart stops_. “He’s messy.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

 _I imagine fucking him everywhere in our room--his bed, my bed, both desks, the floor, against the door…_ “He’s inconsiderate.” Of course Ai would choose that exact moment to come out their door.

 

“Hey, Rin-senpai.” There goes that feeling in Rin’s chest. “I’m going to get some pocket sweat from the machine. Can I grab you anything?” _Goddammit_.

 

“I can tell,” Mikoshiba laughed. “Five more months. Deal with it.”

 

Ai cocked his head to the side. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Rin said, brushing past Ai and into their room. Ai returned a few minutes later with two pocket sweats. Rin was lying on his bed, pretending to read his textbook.

 

“Senpai, I bought you a bottle. Would you like me to leave it in the fridge?” Rin grunted, purposefully keep his eyes on the page. He heard the door to the mini fridge open and shut. “Senpai, is it really that terrible living with me?” Rin continued to stare straight ahead, in the direction of the book but not actually seeing a single word.

 

“What did Mikoshiba say?”

 

“Just that you wanted to change roommates. I… I promise to be tidier. I’m trying. What can I do?” Rin glanced at Ai, and immediately regretted it. He looked so concerned and upset and vulnerable and it took all Rin’s willpower not to hug him and tell him it will be alright, which he knew would just lead to him attacking Ai’s mouth, and there would be no coming back from that. He closed his eyes instead.

 

“There’s nothing you can do.”

 

“That’s ridiculous! There’s something you want me to change, so what is it?”

 

Rin sighed and sat up, still avoiding looking at Ai. “The problem isn’t you, it’s me.”

 

“Are you kidding me? Even I know that line.” When Rin did look up, Ai’s concern was replaced with annoyance. “I thought we were done with you lying. Senpai, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s my problem. So just leave it alone.”

 

“Senpai…”

 

“Stop calling me senpai!” Rin finally snapped. He knew he should stop himself but Ai was staring at him and the room was way too hot and he was sick of holding it all in. “Stop being nice to me. Stop following me around. Stop changing around me. Stop wearing those fucking short shorts to sleep. And just stop being so goddamn beautiful!” On second thought, Rin probably shouldn’t have gone quite that far, especially considering the look of pure shock on Ai’s face. Rin took a breath and continued, this time not screaming. “I wasn’t lying; the problem is me. I’m gay… I’ll leave you alone to be disgusted.” Rin grabbed his key and wallet off his desk and left before Ai could react.

* * *

  
  


Ai finally found Rin by the pool--it was too late to leave school, and too cold to hide outside, so there weren’t that many private places to search. Rin sat by the side of the pool with his pants rolled up so he could dip his legs in.

 

“Rin-senpai?”

 

“Ai.”

 

Ai walked until he was just over an arm’s length away. “Are you ok?”

 

Rei shrugged. Then he let out a breath that could almost be mistaken for a laugh. “I push you away, I yell at you, I complain about you, and you just keep coming back, making sure _I’m_ ok. I’m not sure whether you’re kind or a masochist.” Rin fell back so his head was resting on his arms, eyes closed.

 

“I prefer to think of myself as the former.”

 

“Me, too. No wonder I fell for you.” _Way to make it more awkward, Rin_. After a moment Rin opened his eyes and found Ai’s face. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

 

“That I’m kind?”

 

That did earn an actual chuckle. “That I’m gay.”

 

“Of course I won’t, Senpai,” Ai responded, rolling up his pants so he could copy Rin’s pose. “On one condition: you stop trying to make Captain switch rooms.”

 

“You mean, you don’t mind rooming with me?”

 

Ai finished rolling his pants so he could lie down with his feet underwater. “You’re a good roommate. You’re neat, quiet, and nice.” Rin sighed. Ai only thought he was nice because he had no clue what was going on in Rin’s head. If he actually knew...

 

“And I spend my free time fantasizing about fucking you.” From Rin’s angle he could see Nitori’s ears turn pink.

 

“I… That… um… I’m not ready for that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“For sex. I’m not ready.”

 

“What?!” Rin shot up. Ai covered his face with his hands, still on his back.

 

“I’m sorry. That was a weird answer.”

 

“That was a _gay_ answer. I should know.” Rin stared at Ai in stunned silence, while Ai continued to cover his face. His ears were now a bold red, and Rin suspected his face matched. “Do you… like guys? I mean, I know you like girls, I’ve seen your porn…”

 

“That was a gag gift.”

 

“What?”

 

“My brother was teasing me about how I’ll never find a girlfriend at an all boys school, so he gave me porn. And I kept it because, well, I was curious? I mean, I probably like girls; most guys do.” Ai opened his hands just enough to sneak a glance at Rin’s stunned expression before covering them again. “And I’ve… I’ve never really thought about guys.” Ai sat up, but continued to avoid Rin’s gaze, eyes directed at his lap instead. “I’m not like you. I always assumed that I wouldn’t be able to get a date, at least not in high school, so whenever a thought like that came up, I ignored it. It was easier to not be interested in anyone, girls or boys.”

 

“What makes you think I expected a date?”

 

“Have you met yourself? You’re tall and strong and smart and _gorgeous_. Your hair always looks perfect while mine is just sort of there, and look at your arms!” While Ai talked he finally turned his face to Rin, and was grabbing Rin’s upper arm by the end. “You’re basically the perfect man!”

 

Rin blinked. “I take back what I said before. _That_ was gay.” Ai froze momentarily, realizing what all he had said. He let go of Rin’s arm.

 

“Well, I, then… Maybe.”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Maybe I do like guys.”

 

“Ok, maybe.” Rin nodded. “I can live with maybe. It’s better than disgust, anyway.”

 

“Disgust?”

 

“I’m gay, and I’m on a swim team. I spend most of my time around half-naked men, or in the locker room with fully naked men.” Just saying all that made Rin feel sick. “How is that not disgusting?”

 

“Is it disgusting when your sister is at Iwatobi’s practices?” Ai asked.

 

“Ok, we are _not_ talking about Gou.”

 

“Fine, then did you join swimming just to ogle at naked men?” Ai asked.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“Then don’t worry about it. And if anybody finds out and gives you shit, I’ll beat them up.” Ai raised one arm and flexed his bicep. This earned a true laugh from Rin.

 

“Well, this is not how I expected my first time coming out to go.”

 

“I...I was your first?”

 

“That’s a really weird way to put it,” Rin said, rolling his eyes

 

“Sorry.” Ai, yawned. “So… now what?” Rin looked at the clock on the wall.

 

“Now we get some sleep. Or else Mikoshiba will yell at us all practice.”

  
“Ok, Senpai,” Ai answered, dragging out the last word while he pulled himself to his feet. Rin decided not to mention how the word senpai affected him. He had shared enough tonight.


	2. Top and Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Ai try to sleep and not think about the conversation they just had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I got day 2 ("Top and Bottom") done on time! I used the prompt to refer to their beds. It's short, but it's something. Unfortunately, I think I'll have to miss the next couple days, but we'll see what happens.

Ai laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Despite how tired he was, he couldn’t sleep. His mind wouldn’t quiet down long enough for him to. It was as bad as when he first moved in and learned he would be sharing a room--and a bunk bed--with Rin Matsuoka. He still remembered Rin from a meet several years ago. He had never seen an eleven-year-old with such a strong combination of technical skill and physical prowess. He was not the fastest at the meet--that would be Nanase--but with his obvious knowledge of technique, and the passion that simply radiated off of him, Ai was sure Rin could accomplish anything. And Ai was sleeping on top of him-- _ above him _ , Ai corrected himself. 

 

And now that same Rin had admitted he had a crush on  _ him _ , Nitori Aiichirou. Ai couldn’t see it. He was short and weak. His shoulders were too narrow and his arms too short. Try as he might, he could not put on muscle. He looked like he had just turned twelve. Rin, on the other hand, was perfect. He was tall with broad shoulders and long limbs. Every muscle was perfectly defined. And personality wise, he had enough enthusiasm for a whole team, and he cared so much about everyone in his life. How could a man like that fall for Ai? He sighed just thinking about it.

 

_ That’s gay _ , Ai could practically hear Rin’s voice in his head. Straight boys don’t think about how attractive their friends are, do they? But, no, it’s totally normal to think that way about your teammates. They were both swimmers, so of course Ai noticed how Rin had the perfect swimmer’s build. He just really admired Rin. That’s why he watched him swim and followed him around and loved his smile and blushed whenever he praised him. Admiration. And the butterflies he felt when he thought of Rin touching him--patting him on the back, hugging him (kissing him)--those were nothing. Just part of the admiration. That makes sense.

 

So why couldn’t he just accept that and sleep? Easy: because maybe it didn’t actually make sense. Maybe he liked Rin. And Rin like him and he was so, so close. 

 

Damn. Damn damn damn.

* * *

  
  
  


Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

 

As Ai tried to stop thinking about their poolside conversation, he had no idea that Rin was doing the same mere feet below him. Why couldn’t he just control his fucking emotions?  _ Two fucking years _ . That’s how long he had to keep this a secret. And he hadn’t even made it one.

 

Rin forced himself to breathe. Ai’s the only one who knew. And he promised not to tell. And Rin trusted him. Not that he really had much choice at this point. Of course, if Ai did let it slip, Rin could always say that Ai was the liar…  _ Stop that. Ai won’t tell. After all, he  _ maybe _ likes you back. _

 

Whatever the hell  _ maybe _ means. How did Ai not know?  _ Maybe _ they should talk about it.  _ Maybe _ he could help Ai sort out his feelings and wants.  _ Maybe _ he should explain how he felt, what he wanted.  _ Maybe _ he should show how he felt… Well, that’s a fucking terrible idea. Rin should just wait. It’s fine; Rin could wait. He could be patient… But how long was he supposed to wait? Rin was sorely tempted to kick the bed above him and ask, but that would be wrong. After all, he didn’t want to seem desperate. Rin rolled his eyes. Well,  _ more _ desperate than he already was. 

 

Rin froze when he heard what sounded like a sigh above him. Reminding him Ai was merely feet away. They shared a bunk bed. Rin could get to him in a matter of seconds. Rin held his breath, listening for any more sounds. Nothing. It was probably just a sleep noise. Which is what Rin should do now. Sleep. Replaying tonight’s events would get him nowhere. 

 

That’s when the worst thought ever struck Rin: he had never seen Ai sleep. They had been bunking together for over half a year, sleeping so close, and Rin had never seen him. He probably looks peaceful. He was beautiful when he was awake, but so often looked worried. At least, that’s how he looked around Rin. But sometimes he smiled and it stole Rin’s heart. What if he smiled in his sleep? Maybe he could take a peek…  _ No, you are not that much of a creep! Not tonight, at least _ . 

 

Rin screwed his eyes shut.  _ Sleep _ , he told himself.  _ Breathe _ . Rin focused on breathing, counting the breaths, trying to will himself to sleep. And if his mind conjured up an image of a sleepy Nitori to help, then that’s fine. 

* * *

  
  
  
For once Ai awoke before Rin, but he stayed in bed and pretended to be asleep he heard Rin’s alarm and the boy below him started moving. He listened to his roommate get dressed and leave. He seemed in more of a rush than usual. Was Rin avoiding him? Ai waited until the door closed before opening his eyes and getting dressed himself. His conversation with Rin kept playing through his head.  _ Rin confesses, and you say maybe _ . But, that’s how he felt. He knew Rin would want a real answer soon. Heck, Ai himself wanted a real answer soon. But where would he get one? 


	3. Captain and Teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai confronts Rin, with advice from Sei. Written for day 5, "Captain and Teammate" (with Mikoshiba as captain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one day late... Honestly, I completely forgot what day it was.

“Nitori, what’s wrong?” Seijuro asked. Nitori had been staring out into space, but snapped to look at Sei when he spoke.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve been out of it all day.”

 

“Just tired,” Ai explained. He turned to look at the pool. Sei followed his eyes… Rin Matsuoka. Of course.

 

“What did Matsuoka do?”

 

Nitori looked up at him wide-eyed. “What? Nothing.” Sei sighed.

 

“Fine. Tell me later. You’re up.” He nudged Ai toward the pool. “You need to work on your breaths. That’s what killed you last time.”

* * *

  
  
  


Rin was the first one out the moment Sei blew the whistle to announce the end of practice. He was dressed and heading back to their room while Ai was grabbing his shampoo to shower out the chlorine. But his path to the showers was blocked by a different tall redhead. 

 

“Nitori, we need to talk.” Captain Mikoshiba pulled Ai to the side, away from the other teammates. “He’s gone now. Spill.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ai gave what he hoped would be read as a confused smile.

 

“You and Matsuoka have been avoiding each other all day.”

 

“No, we haven’t.”

 

“Nitori,” Mikoshiba said. “Aichirou. You aren’t a good liar. What did he do?”

 

“Nothing!” Ai answered a bit too loudly. A couple teammates even looked to see what happened, but went back to ignoring them once they saw it was just Mikoshiba and Nitori. 

 

“He practically ran out of here. What’s going on?” 

 

Ai wanted to leave, but Mikoshiba had him cornered. He tried to come up with an excuse, but his mind was too busy thinking about his situation with Rin and too tired from lack of sleep and he trusted Mikoshiba. The captain might be loud and confrontational and he knew Rin found him annoying, but he really cared about his team and Ai needed someone to talk to. “What do you do when someone has a crush on you? You can’t just ignore them, can you?”

 

Mikoshiba blinked. “What?”

 

“Well, say you found out someone liked you. What would you do?”

 

“What does this have to do with Matsuoka avoiding you. Nitori, do you…”

 

“It’s my friend from junior high! He texted me, and he has this crush, but the girl keeps avoiding him, so I started talking to Rin-senpai about it... I guess we were up too late, so that’s why we’re tired.” That excuse made sense, right? Ai continued on before Mikoshiba had a chance to question it. “So, what would you do if someone likes you?”

 

Mikoshiba narrowed his eyes, but continued as if this was a totally normal conversation. “I suppose it depends on who it it. Do I like them back?” 

 

“I don’t know. It’s not important. Would you avoid them? Or talk about it?”

 

“I’m all for talking. They should know how I feel.”

 

“But you don’t know how you feel.”

 

“All the more reason to talk to them. How else do you decide how to feel?” Mikoshiba shrugged and leaned against a locker. “Maybe even test it out…” He drifted off, apparently lost in some fantasy Ai would rather not know about. He would not be surprised if Rin’s sister was in there somehow.

 

“Right,” Ai nodded. “I should talk to him… My friend. I have to go.” Ai rushed through the gap next to the captain, grabbing his stuff and heading out the door.

* * *

  
  
  


“He forgot to shower,” Sei mumbled to himself. He headed off to the shower, mind drifting between the day’s practice and his conversation with Nitori.  _ So my friend has this crush _ … Sei froze, hands still massaging shampoo into his scalp. 

 

_ My friend _ … How the hell had he fallen for that line? He hurriedly rinsed his hair out and grabbed his towel. Aichirou had followed Matsuoka around like a duckling all year, and Sei had seen his smile when Rin said his first name. How had he not noticed? And now they were avoiding each other. Rin must’ve found out.  He threw on his clothing, getting slightly tangled in his rush to get his pants on. He hurried off toward their room. 

 

He paused once he reached his door. What if Nitori hadn’t confessed yet? It wouldn’t be right to out him.  _ Especially _ to his roommate. 

 

Sei started pacing. Did Rin know? Was that why he wanted to switch rooms?

 

No, he had begged to switch rooms months ago. It was probably something totally unrelated.

 

But what if Nitori told him now? Sei didn’t mind if Nitori was gay, but he didn’t know Matsuoka’s views. He heard Australia was pretty open-minded, but that doesn’t mean Matusoka was, and that certainly didn’t mean he was comfortable with his  _ roommate _ liking  _ him _ . He would probably ask for a room switch again. And how could Sei refuse then? He had told Nitori to talk. Things would get awkward and it would be his fault. 

 

What if it didn’t get awkward? What if it got violent? Matsuoka had been so good lately, but when he first joined the team… Matsuoka had never actually hurt anybody, but he did have a habit of losing his temper and throwing things. Nitori had been able to calm him down before, but if Nitori was the cause of the trouble… He probably shouldn’t worry, but he couldn’t risk it. Hopefully he still had time to stop Nitori from saying anything.

 

He knocked on the door. No response. “Nitori?” Still nothing. He knocked again. He strained his ears. No footsteps. That can’t be good. He grabbed the knob. He twisted it, and was surprised to find it unlocked. He stepped into the room. “Nitori, we need to… Oh.”

* * *

  
  
  


Rin was studying at his desk, fighting his drooping eyelids when the door opened. “Rin-senpai!” Rin’s heart leaped at the sound of his roommate’s voice--he realized they hadn’t spoken all day. He shook his head awake.

 

“Ai,” he replied. Ai closed the door and pulled his chair over to Rin’s desk. 

 

“I’ve been thinking, senpai. We should talk.” Rin felt his heart sink into his stomach. Ai had thought it over. He’s straight. He hates Rin. He’s disgusted at the thought of sharing a room with him. He wants him out. He’s going to tell the Captain. “Why…” Ai started, pulling Rin out of his thought spiral. “No, how?” Rin didn’t understand the question, so he just waited. “I mean, how did you know you like me?”

 

_ My chest got tight whenever you were near. I spent all day waiting to hear your voice. Everything seems a little brighter around you. One time you fell asleep against me on the team bus and my heart beat so hard I’m surprised it didn’t wake you _ . Rin shrugged, trying to find a way to explain it that didn’t sound cliche as fuck, or would probably scare Ai away. “Being around you made me really happy.”

 

“Oh. I’m happy around you, too, Senpai.” Rin felt his heart leap to his throat. He swallowed it down. Of course Ai was happy--they were friends.

 

“Thanks. But there’s something more… like, you know, I want to kiss you…”  _ and touch you and worship you and suck you and f… _

 

“Right… Ok. Let’s do it.” Rin froze when Ai spoke.  _ Wait, how much did I say aloud _ . Ai looked concerned over Rin’s lack of reaction. “Um… Unless you don’t actually want to kiss.”

 

“Of course I do! But, do you?” Rin watched Ai bite his lip and held his breath.

 

“I guess I’m kind of curious. What could one kiss hurt?” Ai said. Rin nodded in agreement, ignoring the voice telling him how a kiss could break his heart because he might finally get his first kiss, something he had never expected since he realized he was gay. And it was actually Ai’s idea? This was way better than a maybe. “Ok, right, so, ok. Is now alright?” Rin nodded again, and Ai leaned forward, placing one hand on Rin’s shoulder to keep his balance. 

 

Rin closed the distance and brought their lips together. It was only a couple seconds, but Rin was sure he would never forget. Those were Ai’s lips. Bell rang. Fireworks exploded. Rin didn’t even care how cheesey he sounded in his head. It was all too amazing. He pulled back.

 

And saw Ai’s frown. “That’s it?” Ai asked. Obviously no fireworks there. Rin tried to hide how crushed he felt. “Shouldn’t it be longer?”

 

Wait. “Huh?”

 

“In movies and TV,” Ai explained. “There is this huge build up and then they kiss for like a full minute. And they move their mouths and hold each other’s heads and all that.”

 

“I think you’ve been watching too many romances.”

 

“Just the ones you make me watch! But I guess I was expecting something more like that and less… short.”

 

Rin could feel his blush but went ahead anyway. “Do you want to try a longer kiss?”

 

“Of course! I mean, if you want.” 

 

“Obviously I do. I’m the one with the crush, right?”

 

“Right,” Ai answered, cheeks turning red. “I might need to reevaluate my position.” They both stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment. “So, should I, um…” Ai placed one hand next to Rin’s face, the other still on his shoulder. Rin responded by gently cupping Ai’s head, letting his fingers tangle in the gray locks, still damp from the pool. He may or may not get another shot so he had to make sure this one really counted. He carefully tilted Ai’s head when he brought their lips back together. Ai wasted no time in putting into action what he had seen in Rin’s movies, opening his mouth to suck on Rin’s lower lip. When Ai’s tongue licked at Rin’s lips he let out a noise that was definitely not a squeak because Rin does  _ not _ squeak. He heard what could’ve been a knock somewhere far away but Ai’s tongue was touching his and Rin could feel his jaw against palms and there is a slight taste of chlorine and when Rin tilted his head more and lowered one hand to his waist Ai let out a noise that may have been a squeak. 

 

“Nitori, we need to… Oh.” Ai pushed against Rin’s chest so hard he almost fell out of his chair, and would have if it’s weren’t for Rin’s hand holding him up. Mikoshiba was standing in the doorway. His face quickly shifted from shock to a huge, annoying grin. Ai turned long enough to confirm the voice was their captain before turning to hide his face against Rin’s chest. Part of Rin knew he should feel panic, he should push the boy off him and come up with some excuse, but a bigger part of him had the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his arms. 

 

“What do you want?” Rin practically growled. Mikoshiba laughed in response.

 

“Still want a new roommate?” Rin rolled his eyes and Ai made some noise against him. Mikoshiba laughed again. “You two really ought to lock your door next time.”

 

Ai moved his face far enough from Rin to call out. “Captain?”

 

“Yeah, Nitori?” Ai turned to look at Mikoshiba, his fingers fidgeting nervously with the fabric Rin’s shirt. Rin knew he had a stupid smile on his face but he couldn’t help it.

 

“You can’t tell anyone. Ok?” Mikoshiba stared at Ai for a moment. Rin couldn’t see Ai’s face from but apparently he convinced him.

 

“Fine, Nitori. Your secret’s safe with me. As long as you two stay safe,” Mikoshiba answered with a grin. Rin groaned. He stepped out, about to close the door, but turned back to add one last thing. “Oh, and Nitori: congratulations.” 

 

Rin looked down at Ai, and Ai back at him. “I’m sorry,” Rin said. “That Mikoshiba saw you like that.” Ai looked down at his hands, playing against the fabric over Rin’s chest.

 

“I don’t mind, Senpai,” Ai responded. “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone your secret.”

 

“Oh, right. Thanks.” They sat in silence for a moment.

 

“Honestly, I’m kind of happy he saw. I… I guess I do like you. And I don’t care who knows. Actually, I want them to know.” By the time Ai finished his face was redder than Rin could have imagined. Rin wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Um, is it ok if we kiss some more?” Ai asked, still not meeting Rin’s eyes.

 

Rin grinned. “If you lock the door.”

 

“Yes, Senpai!” Ai beamed up at his roommate before popping off the chair toward the door. 

 

“Ai,” Rin said. “I do want to tell everyone. Eventually. It’s just, right now… I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

 

The lock clicked into place. “I understand.” He walked back toward Rin.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Ai smiled. “I’m sure we can find a way for you to make it up to me.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

  
“Oh, really? Sounds fun,” Rin grinned. He was not ashamed to admit that confident Ai turned him on. “Ai.. Ai, don’t get embarassed! You’re the one who said it!” Blushing Ai was also pretty cute, to be honest.


End file.
